1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods and systems for detecting leaks in pipe structures, and more particularly to a system and method for detection of fluid invasion in an annular space of a flexible pipe structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
The complexity of tubular structures (also referred to herein as pipe structures) that are used as umbilicals, risers, flow lines, or offload lines in oil and gas subsea exploration is increasing to satisfy growing requirements in thermal behavior, geometry, multiple fluid flows, flexibility and mechanical characteristics. Some of the configurations for such structures include pipe-in-pipe, insulated pipe and multiple pipe bundles. Such pipe structures may be used to connect wells or facilities at the sea bed to floating facilities and the like at the sea surface. Unfortunately, such pipe structures are subject to structural failure due to fatigue, corrosion, erosion, or blockage which can be caused by the interior deposition of one or more of the flow components (such as wax, hydrates, scales, asphaltenes, etc.). Accordingly, there is a need to monitor the condition of such pipe structures so that remedial measures may be taken before such structural failure occurs.